The three main mammalian tachykinins, substance P (SP), neurokinin A (NKA) and neurokinin B (NKB) belong to the family of neuropeptides sharing the common COOH-terminal pentapeptide sequence of Phe-X-Gly-Leu-Met-NH2. As neurotransmitters, these peptides exert their biological activity via three distinct neurokinin (NK) receptors termed as NK-1, NK-2 and NK-3. SP binds preferentially to the NK-1 receptor, NKA to the NK-2 and NKB to the NK-3 receptor.
The NK-3 receptor is characterized by a predominant expression in CNS and its involvement in the modulation of the central monoaminergic system has been shown. These properties make the NK-3 receptor a potential target for central nervous system disorders such as anxiety, depression, bipolar disorders, Parkinson's disease, schizophrenia and pain (Neurosci. Letters, 2000, 283, 185-188; Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents 2000, 10, 939-960; Neuroscience, 1996, 74, 403-414; Neuropeptides, 1998, 32, 481-488).
Schizophrenia is one of the major neuropsychiatric disorders, characterized by severe and chronic mental impairment. This devastating disease affects about 1% of the world's population. Symptoms begin in early adulthood and are followed by a period of interpersonal and social dysfunction. Schizophrenia manifests as auditory and visual hallucinations, paranoia, delusions (positive symptoms), blunted affect, depression, anhedonia, poverty of speech, memory and attention deficits as well as social withdrawal (negative symptoms).
For decades scientists and clinicians have made efforts with the aim of discovering an ideal agent for the pharmacological treatment of schizophrenia. However, the complexity of the disorders, due to a wide array of symptoms, has hampered those efforts. There are no specific focal characteristics for the diagnosis of schizophrenia and no single symptom is consistently present in all patients. Consequently, the diagnosis of schizophrenia as a single disorder or as a variety of different disorders has been discussed but not yet resolved. The major difficulty in the development of a new drug for schizophrenia is the lack of knowledge about the cause and nature of this disease. Some neurochemical hypotheses have been proposed on the basis of pharmacological studies to rationalize the development of a corresponding therapy: the dopamine, the serotonin and the glutamate hypotheses. But taking into account the complexity of schizophrenia, an appropriate multireceptor affinity profile might be required for efficacy against positive and negative signs and symptoms. Furthermore, an ideal drug against schizophrenia would preferably have a low dosage allowing once-per-day dosage, due to the low adherence of schizophrenic patients.
In recent years clinical studies with selective NK1 and NK2 receptor antagonists appeared in the literature showing results for the treatment of emesis, depression, anxiety, pain and migraine (NK1) and asthma (NK2 and NK1). The most exciting data were produced in the treatment of chemotherapy-induced emesis, nausea and depression with NK1 and in asthma with NK2-receptor antagonists. In contrast, no clinical data on NK3 receptor antagonists have appeared in the literature until 2000. Osanetant (SR 142,801) from Sanofi-Synthelabo was the first identified potent and selective non-peptide antagonist described for the NK3 tachykinin receptor for the potential treatment of schizophrenia, which was reported in the literature (Current Opinion in Investigational Drugs, 2001, 2(7), 950-956 and Psychiatric Disorders Study 4, Schizophrenia, June 2003, Decision Recources, Inc., Waltham, Mass.). The proposed drug SR 142,801 has been shown in a phase II trial as active on positive symptoms of schizophrenia, such as altered behavior, delusion, hallucinations, extreme emotions, excited motor activity and incoherent speech, but inactive in the treatment of negative symptoms, which are depression, anhedonia, social isolation or memory and attention deficits.
The neurokinin-3 receptor antagonists have been described as useful in pain or inflammation, as well as in schizophrenia, Exp. Opinion. Ther. Patents (2000), 10(6), 939-960 and Current Opinion in Investigational Drugs, 2001, 2(7), 950-956 956 and Psychiatric Disorders Study 4, Schizophrenia, June 2003, Decision Recources, Inc., Waltham, Mass.).